injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth is Batman's loyal butler, confident, and friend who aids him throughout his endeavors to bring peace to Gotham City. Alfred appears in a significant role in the prequel comic for Injustice: Gods Among Us. Biography Alfred was born on August 16, 1943, and grew up in England and joined the army once he became of age, where he worked as a field medic. He spent years as a soldier in the British Guard and later became a member of MI-5 before retiring and taking up a career as an actor. Following the death of his father, Jarvis, Alfred was contacted by Thomas Wayne and asked to serve as butler for the Wayne family. He later took up the role of legal guardian of Bruce Wayne following the murder of his parents. ''Injustice Comic'' ''Year One'' Alfred enters the Batcave as Superman is leaving. After asking if "Master Clark" if he is not staying for tea, Superman declines and reminds Alfred that he does not have to call him 'Master'. Alfred gives Clark a stern look and replies, "Good. Let's remember that." Alfred sits in the dark of the Wayne Manor with a picture of himself, Bruce and a very young Dick Grayson, several wine bottles on a stand, a clear indication he is drowning his sorrows over Dick's sudden death. Selina Kyle finds him and after he tries to pick himself up, she tells him she will take care of him and Bruce for a while. Alfred approaches Batman and Catwoman with a tray of tea in hand, as well as watching Superman's press conference in Paris. Alfred sends Damian, and later finds the young teen in the Batcave standing in front of the display case that contained Dick Grayson's Nightwing costume. The two start to talk before Batman returns, quickly demanding to know why his exiled son has returned. Damian decides to leave and after Alfred calls to him, he quickly whispers to Batman, "Your guilt-ridden son has just walked back into your home seeking redemption and forgiveness. Please try not to be you." Bruce calls to his son to wait and after a quick look at Alfred, decides to talk to him. The conversation does not go well, with Damian venting his anger at his father. Alfred places a comforting hand on the boy and urges him to let his father speak but Damian reacts in rage and punches Alfred with enough force to send him flying into the Batcomputer, cracking the monitor. An enraged Batman attempts to grab his son but is likewise knocked back into the giant penny inside the cave, with Alfred watching in horror as the penny begins to fall over onto Bruce, though he is saved by the timely intervention of Hawkgirl. Damian helps a bleeding Alfred up, apologizing for his attack, though Alfred is more concerned for Bruce then himself. After Batman's identity is exposed, Alfred heads down into the Batcave to announce to that a "Ludicrous number of newscopters circling the manor." Bruce apologizes to him for what's about to happen to his life, though Alfred easily brushes this off and reveals he has always known this day would come and trusts that Bruce has prepared for it as well to protect his company and the various trust funds and charities. Alfred then hands him a list of items he may forget to take with him if he ever had to leave the manor in a hurry, including such items as his mother's pearls, his father's medical items and pictures of the boys. Bruce thanks his oldest friend but after suggesting he leave as to protect himself, Alfred again brushes this off, saying his master can't leave him: "I'm the first thing on your list." Alfred waits in hiding in the Batcave as Batman distracts Superman long enough for the Batcomputer to analyze the nanotech pill. When Bruce is crippled by Superman, Alfred steps in, taking the pill before addressing the Man of Steel by name. Shocked at his presence, Superman is completely off guard, allowing Alfred to deliver a vicious headbutt, his new invulnerability and super-human strength allowing him to shatter the Man of Steel's nose in a spray of gore. Standing over the stunned Superman, Alfred can only say, "I am so disappointed in you." before kicking the fallen Man of Steel, and then venting his fury with a series of punches as he screams, "No more. Do you hear me? You don't get to hurt my family anymore!" With the Kryptonian beaten, Alfred wipes his hands clean of blood before collecting his master and heads for the teleporter. When Bruce tries to ask about the Cave and Superman, Alfred only tells him, "We have everything we need sir. There's nothing worth saving here." Alfred and Bruce then teleport away just as Superman begins to rise back up. ''Year Two'' Sometime after, Alfred contacts Zatanna for help in hiding Bruce from Superman and aid in his recovery. Zatanna then moved both Bruce and Alfred to the Tower of Doctor Fate, well outside any dimension Superman would be able to reach. When Bruce wakes up sometime later, Alfred assured him he was safe before revealing Zatanna's aide in hiding them. Alfred watched silently as Zatanna used her magic to put Bruce back to sleep so he would rest and recover. Alfred forbids Bruce from answering his cellphone, even though he knows it's a call from the President, with the butler not caring in the slightest. He tells Bruce the call will be diverted, and when his master asks to where, Alfred only responds, "You know where." After a seven-month time skip, Alfred reappears in chapter sixteen, continuing to watch over his crippled master as Bruce painfully applies a mechanical device to his back that aids in straightening his spine. Alfred explains that while the device will help in his rehabilitation, he still can't leave the tower as his spine is still fragile. Zatanna arrives shortly after with Black Canary, and though Batman asks if she could use her magic to restore his spine, she quickly explains that it may fail if something were to happen to her, and Alfred tells his master, "I'm afraid you'll have to heal the same way as the rest of us, Master Bruce. With time." Batman tells Alfred the're out of time before having Oracle open a channel to all resistance members, delivering a speech over the importance of the battle tomorrow. Afterwards, Alfred tells Zatanna that it's time and asks her to teleport him, Catwoman and Black Canary to the Batcave. When Batman looks to his loyal friend in confusion, Alfred smiles and says, "Please, Master Bruce. Did you really think I'd sit back while our friends went to war?" Zatanna then teleports the three to the Batcave. Alfred is in the Batcave alongside Black Canary, holding a case open for her from which she draws a custom designed handgun. Alfred then presents a Kryptonite tipped bullet to her, but warns her, "I'm afraid you only get one shot, Miss Lance." Alfred opens the hanger doors of the Batcave for Black Canary to leave in the Batplane while asking Dinah, "If you'd be so kind as to hit Superman with a missile for me, I'd appreciate it." ''Year Three'' Alfred is present in Jason Blood's home during the Insurgency's meeting there when the home comes under attack from the Spectre, resulting in Blood's and Harvey Bullock's deaths. Alfred checks on the wounded Detective Chimp and confirms the detective is alive to John Constantine. Alfred carries Chimp as Zatanna teleports the group back to the Tower of Fate. Alfred works alongside Harley Quinn and Zatanna to keep Chimp alive when they are visited by Rose Constantine, who is quickly ushered away by Doctor Fate, Alfred watching the exchange between Fate and Harley in silence. ''Year Four'' ''Year Five'' In year five Alfred was confronted by Superman to give up the location of Batman. Alfred ever loyal refused and mocked Superman about his prior lose to him. Superman left the mansion and enlisted Victor Zsasz to attack Alfred and get the information out of him. Armed with the codes to the Batcave Zsasz infiltrates and attacks Alfred. Alfred while able to put up a fight against Zsasz ultimately got his gut sliced wide open by Zsasz leading to him bleeding to death. His body was discovered by Damian, who arrived for the Bat Family's yearly tradition of guessing Alfred's birthday. ''Injustice 2 Comic'' Alfred's body was dug out of its grave by Damian, Athanasia Al Ghul, and a Batman impostor. Despite resistance from the true Batman, the trio were able to teleport back to their secret lair. There, Damian attempted to resurrect his mentor by carrying Alfred's corpse into the Lazarus Pit. Alfred is resurrected but not the way Damian hoped he is now mummyfied husk of his former self unable to take of himself to the point where damian has to feed him. Athanasia tells damian sometimes Lazarus pit does not work the people want to and alfred was gone for a long time. Alfred is seen later in a wheel chair pulled by Damian and Animal Man in the League of Assassins' sanctuary looking much better. Back to the Wayne Manor, a seemed full healhy Alfred and Selina are attacked by Athanasia, who is angry at Batman for ruining Ra's plan to purify the world, she manages to subdue her father and almost succeeds in to killing them, but is stopped by Booster Gold, Green Arrow, Steel, Harley Quinn and Black Cannary. After the incident, Alfred visits Anasthasia in prison, but stumbles his hands and drops the meal he intended to give her. Though she is initially hostile, she eventually warms up to Alfred's questions, until he talks to her about her father. Still bitter about her death and the chaos from his battles, Alfred insists that the both of them still believe and desire the same thing and promises to speak with him. Returning to the manor, Alfred implores Bruce to negotiate with Al Ghul, shouting that his father would seek to treat before punish. His loud words and ill health convince Bruce, and he eventually attempts a peace talk between himself and the U.N leaders, and Al Ghul's faction. Appearance Alfred is an older, bald man with facial hair, wearing the typical butler's attire of black jacket, vest and pants over a white shirt. Trivia * According to Alfred's birth certificate, Alfred's full name is Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth and birthday is August 16, 1943. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bat Family Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters